2 Sides Of The Battle
by CaptainScampi
Summary: 2 years after the battle of Karakura Town and 3 Espadas' still live, while the soul reapers have fun still celebrating, some still have their memories. Issues flair as a new battle commences.
1. Chapter 1

**Las Noches**

"You must regain your strength Jaegerjaquez."

_Nothing._

"Grimmjow listen to me. I have what these humans do not, a beating heart; a

brain, but I know what is sensible and you cannot fight him again, just yet."

After a while i kind of gave up trying to help him. My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, it has been 2 years and 1 day since the capture of Aizen my mentor and leader of the Espada. 2 years and 2 days since I was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki in Hueco Mundo.

Instant regeneration held my survival from the battle. I was found in my complete form of body by a mere Adjuchas trying to stay alive, to turn into what i am. I am one of 3 Espada's left from the original 9. Harribel is out there alone, but still fighting. Grimmjow and I together in hiding trying to become stronger. Every so often we look out of Las Noches to see the sand turn to damp, water erupting through the skies. But she wants nothing to do with us. We are all but weak compared to the Soul Reaper Society.

**Soul Society**

A clash of a zanpakuto echoed through the air, Hyorinmaru flew up from the command of Toshiro Hitsugaya. Another clash of a zanpakuto. The Ice Dragons foe jumped back to regain his breath, his chest pumping, orange hair wildly flourishing around as he stood to take once again another blow from the Captain of the 10th Division. Spectators roared, a rivalry between both Ichigo Kurosaki the subsitute soul reaper of Karakura town and Toshiro Hitsugaya was a once in a lifetime oppurtunity.

"I thought you stronger than this Substitute Soul reaper." A remark from Hitsugaya said too soon.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The slash attack came too quick, Hyonimaru's wing shattering away. The slash hitting not just the wing but Toshiros chest. A quick gasp of air and he fell.

The sightseers cheered, "ICHIGO, ICHIGO, ICHIGO! YES!"

"Looks like I was right Jushiro," sneered Shunsui. His pink Kimono swished as he turned around to walk away from the fight. Jushiro followed, he had seen enough, a fight against Ichigo was always a fun spectation. Toshiro was determined to become stronger, always fighting the strongest, Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki. Sometimes he won, sometimes like today he lost.

"You did good Toshiro," smiling Ichigo helped him up.

"Thank you, but not good enough" Toshiro's face was not its usual self, his shoulders sagged as he stood up.

"Where is Matsumoto? She has some errands to do for me." See you soon Ichi.


	2. Chapter 2

**13th Division Barracks**

The place was spotless, from the wooden oak desk to the polished pictures in the corner Jushiro's barracks had no speck of dust, without thought Shunsui took of his Kimono, placing it on the clothes peg and making sure it was placed neatly as to not offend his friend.

The swift movement of Jushiro also as he untied his White Obi; securing his Zanpakuto from his Captains Haori. They both sat, Jushiro at his desk, Shunsui on the floor, his personal favourite spot of the room was that of which Shunsui could watch through the window the training ground below. Jushiro looked to see what his friend was looking at, Rukia Kuchiki, short black hair, only four foot eight but still strong enough to knock down the huge Shinigami running towards her. As if he were a fleck of dust he sprung back into the training wall.

Shunsui sniggered.

"Lucky for him you listened to my advice of padding up the walls. She is strong Ukitake."

"As strong as she ever has being." remarked Jushiro. He looked worried, re-arranging his paper work from one side of the desk, to the other, pen and paper perfectly aligned all the while it looking the same.

"Tell me, how is her behaviour now that it has been two years?" Shunsui was quick to the point, as always he spoke laidback, carelessly if anything to his associate. They had known each other for over 110 years, best friends if it were Shunsui was still cautious of what he said.

"Why do you ask? Do you think she has changed? If i remember so rightly it was not just Rukia who defended herself from Aizen and his Espada's but also you. Rukia is a strong woman, she may have become to wounds still healing but she is strong, never giving up like her role as lieutenant proves." The sharpness of Jushiro's voice was obvious, had Shunsui offended him?

"I only mean to wonder, you know what I'm like, though I think you need to talk to her Jushiro. People are changing, you've noticed it have you not? Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Rukia, Old Man Yamamo..."

"And why might it concern you if I am any different Captain Kyoraku?"

Quickly to his feet Shunsui stood, his face once relaxed now taken aback. As quick as Shunsui raised from floor to standing his hat never moved out of place. Jushiro did the same, though his reaction was much more un-professional and clumsy. The once neat papers flew everywhere as he stood to attention the man in the doorway. His already nearly white face became ghost-like, even though Jushiro was already a Soul.

The man stood at the doorway, along with a woman only four inches smaller than himself. Both looked calm and collected. His fingers ran across his brow and down his long white beard as he huffed and puffed. Jushiro exclaimed his shock with a rapid response.

"Captain Yamamoto, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you. Myself and Shunsui had only just began to discuss my lieutenant. Can I help you?"

He looked over to Shunsui, watching as the shock on his friends face grew more as he stared at the woman before him. Though she did not look at all fearsome Shunsui knew never to get on the wrong side of Retsu Unohana. Silence covered the room for a few seconds. These seconds lasting longer than anything the two shocked Captains had ever remembered.

"I am sorry to interrupt your conversation with one another, I have arrived here to tell you there is a meeting in five minutes for all Squad Captains. Bring your Zanpakuto's and your Lieutenants too. This is the only time you are to bring Lieutenants to a Captaincy meeting so inform them of the rules and make sure non are late. Be warned, this is not a drill, but an emergency."

As quick as Shunsui and Jushiro could say anything Yamamoto left, along with his partner Unohana. Before another word was said the two looked at each other taken aback. Shunsui walked to grab his pink Kimono grinning as he turned to direct his best friend.

"Well what are we waiting for? You heard the Old man."


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Society**

The child prodigy's feet danced as he swiftly jumped from building to building, the sweat coming off his face. Toshiro's white hair flourished backwards through the wind, always swaying as he quickly changed direction in a flash.

_I must hurry! Matsumoto where are you?_

From below Toshiro could see the other souls walking around the market stalls, most were setting up decorations, fireworks, souvenirs and even little toy Zanpakuto's whilst the children were chasing one another laughing. They were all happy. The capturing of Aizen was a festival held for only the second year, though it had blossomed into a huge event. Everyone loved this day, a day where the Soul Society reigned over the Espada and the traitors, Aizen, Tousen and Gin.

_"Gin,"_ _breathed Toshiro. I need to go faster._

He looked down at his chest where he had previously being struck. It had only been an hour since his fight with Ichigo, always trying to push himself to become stronger. The wound was still heavily weeping with blood, By the time he was half way to Unohana's Squad four medical barracks he had already been found by the Other Captains Unohana herself and Yamamoto. The news he had being given struck fear into his mind, but he was to tell no other souls besides the Lieutenants and the other Captains. Not even Ichigo could know just yet. He could not have his wound seen to until he was sure Matsumoto was alright.

Where was Rangi...?"

"Toshiro!" The distinctive voice known by the Captain caused him to stop in the fastest manner possible.

"Toshiro I'm here! What's happened? I've been told to find you."

The worry in Rangiku's voice annoyed Hitsugaya so much he succumbed to anger.

"Where have you been! I told you to do one thing and that was my paperwork, instead you run away from that only for me to have to come and find you."

Toshiro felt terrible for shouting at his lieutenant, but she was a natural annoyance and nuisance in the Captains eyes. His first thoughts were she would have being out drinking again but then Toshiro remembered the name again. _Gin..._ His temper changed.

"Quickly Rangiku we have been called to a Captains meeting. I will explain on the way, I'm sure Yamamoto will inform everyone as well for maximum understanding. We must hurry."

They ran in silence, all the while Toshiro knew he could say nothing to please Rangiku on this day. She was the same last year, on the day of Gin's death. He awoke one year previously from now expecting his lieutenant to be awake and happy as always. Instead he heard nothing from her. Questioning everyone he saw he didn't know of her whereabouts. Though he found her eventually, sat in the rain by the roadside, crying, as this was the place she was found by Gin many years ago. Starved and young with nothing. It was then that Rangiku and Gin met and there she mourned his death whenever she felt the pain and suffering of no longer having him.

_I'm sorry for your loss Rangiku, I really am._

The two Soul Reapers made it to the Entrance of Captain Yamamoto's barracks. The huge doors, opened smoothly as they walked towards it as if someone was watching them. Inside they walked. The doors opened to a huge corridor, the marble floors went on forever, pillars every 5 minutes held up the huge structure that was claimed by the head captain. The two started running, the running turned to flash steps. They made it to the room, the other captains were already there.

_We're late._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Captains Meeting**

The room of which the Captains had met was the usual place. The lights around the walls were the only things used to shine over the atmosphere around them. Every breath from the Souls could be heard from one side of the room to the other, likewise everything said was twice as loud as normal. The captains were not in meeting yet as Toshiro and Rangiku ran in, yet the lieutenants stood by their superior silently as if they were not welcome.

Each captain had their standing place. Though they were not yet in their positions Captain Shinji normally stood next to where the 1st Captain would position himself. Then came Captain Komamura, who was not today wearing his mask. Byakuya stood 4th in line next to what used to be Tousen's position. To the right of Byakuya stood Soi Fon, then Unohana who was still currently not seen. Lastly stood Shunsui, Jushiro and Mayuri. Toshiro was last in the room who's place had been taken by the child-like nature of Mayuri himself.

"Aaah so you decided to come did you?"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi's voice echoed through the room. His face was not distinguishable behind his freak-of-natured mask, but everyone knew of his childish face. The researcher closed in on Hitsugaya with great pleasure. Mocking him with a laugh that created chills down the other Captains spines. His Zanpakuto jingled as he walked, showing how careless he was with it. After all Mayuri was in charge of Research And Development, after all he could easily create a new, artificial one.  
"Come along now Nemu, stop falling behind! Do you want me to use you as my new test dummy?" Another piecing laugh pierced from Mayuri's lips. Though it was soon hastened by the voice of Captain Yamamoto.

"Sustain your positions Captains and Lieutenants. Those of you who are new to this room welcome to our meeting, Stand next to your captains, be still and quiet and listen to everything I say. Your input will not be permitted as it will be I who is speaking only, including the Captains."

This exclamative shocked Toshiro, most Captains meetings included great conversation of wisdom from most of the room. Though today everybody was to be quiet? Toshiro's hands began to sweat with worry. Why would the head Captain call upon a meeting so suddenly when not even a warning bell had being called? The human world was in a comfortable position, not a hollow had been seen in days as far as anyone could remember.

"Tooday is meant for celebrations, and thank you all for coming so suddenly and quiet. I understand some of you may be having a hard time at the moment, Rangiku, Toshiro, Shunsui especially the three of you. All of you suffered many injuries from the Espada and other enemies this day 2 years ago from now. And I have called you here for what reason even I am shocked to believe. Tier Harribel if you could come through please."

The sweat from Toshiro's hands began to freeze, not from the calling of Hyorinmaru but from the fear and shock of what he had heard. The doors behind Captain Yamamoto opened slowly prising in more light then normally shown. Toshiro's whole body strained to his right onto Old man Yama, as did the other Captains. His Zanpakuto was calling him to release him into at least a Shikai state. Was his head Captain speaking the truth. Was she alive?


End file.
